IggyRun
by Princess Sarcasm96
Summary: A oneshot about how Iggy's idiocy makes everyone's day!


**Iggy…Run!**

~Angel Pov~

"_Max what are you thinking about?"_ I heard Fang talking to Max in her bedroom. "_I was just wondering how we're going to tell the flock about….well you know." _ What were they talking about? I started to tune into their thoughts when Iggy came running into me. "Ig are you insane?" He laughed, "Nope but I think you might wanna run away…" I looked at him funny. "Why?" "Well I may possibly have changed Nudge's shampoo into green hair dye?" He stated the end like a question. "Don't worry she just ran to the bathroom to wash it out,but I have a question." "Yeah Ange?" I took his hand and led him to the couch so we could sit.

"Uhmm I overheard Fang and Max in her room saying something about telling us a secret and they didn't know how to say it. Do you know what it is?" Iggy perked up and said, "Well it's obvious that the flock is gonna have a new baby!" "Really? That's so cool!" Now I can have a little sister but wait where are they gonna get the baby..I asked Iggy. He laughed and said, "Well when two bird-kids love each other very much…."

~Max Pov~

I was sitting in my room with Fang wondering how to tell the flock when I heard Angel scream from the living room. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could with Fang right behind me when I got into the living room all I saw was Iggy laughing on the couch and Angel running around with her hands over her ears.

"What's going on?" I asked Iggy using what he called my 'leader tone'. Angel looked at us and said well actually yelled, "You and Fang had sex and now your pregnant?" I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped open.

"Where did you hear that?And how do you know what sex is?" She looked up at me and said, "I overheard you talking to Fang about how your gonna tell us something so I asked Iggy and he said we were gonna have a new baby in the flock so I asked him where babies come from and he told me that you guys were so in love you had sex and didn't use protection so now your pregnant and you were trying to find a way to tell us and then you came in and now im explaining!"…..Wow and I thought only Nudge could talk that fast… Then I realized what she said. "IGGY! You told Angel what sex is? She's 7 years old she shouldn't know what it is!And on top of that you told her I was pregnant? I was just thinking of a way to announce that we were gonna go to my mom's house for New Years!" Iggy turned red and said, "Well she would have found out sometime by walking in on you and Fang!" My jaw dropped and I heard a growl from behind me. I turned and saw Fang standing there with a murderous look in his eyes. I looked at Iggy and got ready to chase him. "You know you just signed your death wish right?" "Oh Maxie you and Fangerella would never hurt me!" Fang took a step back and blinked, "Did you just call me Fangerella?" "Yeppers cuz we all know that you're a princess!" I looked back and forth between Iggy and Fang: Iggy was laughing and Fang was clenching his fists. I laughed and said, "Looks like 'Fangerella' missed his midnight curfew cuz he's looking really mad." Iggy said, "Aww did prince Maxie say you couldn't sleep with her tonight?" Wow Iggy is just digging himself deeper into that hole. Fang took two steps forward and said, "Iggy…..Run." Apparently Iggy got the message because he promptly stood up and started backing away, "Now Fangy we wouldn't wanna do anything rash…" He turned to run out through the patio but before anyone could stop him he ran full speed into the glass. Gazzy was apparently outside because he was standing in front of the glass looking at Igs and laughing. I looked at Angel and she was rolling on the floor and Fang was doing his best not to laugh. I however laughed as loud as I possibly could. "Hey what'd I miss?" We turned to see Nudge standing there with bright green dripping wet hair and a confused look on her face. We all shared a glance then started laughing all over again and Nudge took one look at Iggy STILL smushed against the glass and burst out laughing too. I guess Iggy realized he wasn't running anymore and no one was chasing him cuz he turned around and said, "See that was all part of my masterplan to not have to run anymore!" Except it sounded like "shee dat wad all bard ob by basder blan do nod hab do run anybore!" because his nose was bleeding and leaning towards one side. Suffice to say we kept laughing at him for the next few hours. We should really make him run around the house more often.

~The End~

Yes…this story WAS completely pointless!


End file.
